La liste des choses interdites à Zexion
by Zexyback
Summary: Tout n'est pas permit dans l'Organisation, et certains membres sont même obligés de tenir une liste des choses à ne plus faire...  Après la lecture de plusieurs fanfics de ce type, j'ai décidé de m'y essayer avec un de mes membres préféré de l'Ordre.


_Crédits : Zexion et l'Organisation XIII appartiennent à Square-Enix et à Disney_

_Les opinions et orientations présentées dans ce passage ne concernent que Zexion et ne reflètent pas l'opinion de l'Organisation XIII. Quoique... maintenant vous êtes prévenus !_

* * *

><p>- Je ne dois pas vendre les secrets contenus dans mon lexique à des fins commerciales.<p>

- Quand bien même la recette du philtre d'amour, de la potion d'invisibilité, de la pierre philosophale et du remède contre les cors au pieds feraient de nous des multimilliardaires.

- Je n'ai pas à obliger Demyx à ranger la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique, ou même ma chambre.

- Quand bien même il n'a rien de mieux à faire de ses journées.

- La salle à manger du château n'est pas une bibliothèque, je n'ai pas à y lire des livres.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser des mots compliqués que personne ne connait, tels que "sporadique", "superfétatoire", ou encore "vision sublologique".

- Même si c'est notre langue, et que tout le monde est censé la connaître.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de demander à Marluxia de me donner le nom latin de toutes les plantes de son jardin.

- Même s'il devrait les connaître, car la flore est son élément. Si on ne peut pas se référer à lui, alors à qui le faire ?

- La cuisine du château n'est pas une bibliothèque, je n'ai pas à y lire des livres.

- Je n'ai pas à donner à Xemnas l'illusion que je fais de la musculation dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Je n'ai pas à donner à Xigbar l'illusion que je ne suis pas en train de verser du sel dans sa huitième tasse de café.

- Quand bien même c'est pour sa santé.

- Je n'ai pas à donner à Xaldin l'illusion que je nettoie la cuisine quand c'est moi qui suis de corvée de nettoyage.

- De même, je n'ai pas à ordonner à Demyx de laver les carreaux de ma chambre à ma place.

- Même si c'est le membre le plus approprié pour ce genre de tâche.

- Les couloirs ne sont pas une bibliothèque, je n'ai pas à y lire des livres.

- Je ne dois pas aider Vexen dans ses expériences scientifiques.

- Parce qu'il s'énerve dès que je vois une erreur dans son protocole

- Et qu'il se fâche encore plus lorsque je quitte le laboratoire sans lui demander la permission.

- Même si c'est pour me protéger de l'explosion qui ne manque jamais d'arriver lorsque je la prévoie.

- Je n'ai pas à user de psychologie sur les membres les plus fragiles psychologiquement pour les pousser à faire mes corvées à ma place.

- La salle de bain n'est pas une bibliothèque, je n'ai pas à y lire des livres.

- Je n'ai pas à mettre d'ouvrages philosophico-érotiques dans la bibliothèque, même si certains membres dont je n'ai pas le droit d'écrire le nom me l'ont demandé.

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que les membres numéros XIII et XIV, ainsi que Naminé, tombent dessus par hasard.

- Quand bien même je pense que leurs réactions pourraient être amusantes.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire de galette des rois.

- Parce que j'y met trois fèves, étant donné qu'il est très distrayant de voir les trois vainqueurs se disputer la couronne, surtout lorsque ce sont trois néophytes.

- On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais si je ne suis plus autorisé à mettre trois fèves dans une galette, alors autant ne plus faire de galettes.

- La bibliothèque n'est pas ma chambre, je n'ai pas à classer les livres selon mon bon vouloir, par ordre alphabétique, par auteur, ou encore par couleur de tranche.

- Et je n'ai pas à forcer qui que ce soit à m'aider à le faire.

- Je ne dois pas faire croire à Demyx que les membres fondateurs ont quelque chose de plus que les néophytes.

- Parce qu'il regardera ensuite très précisément chaque membre, pour trouver une différence qui n'existe pas.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inscrire aux concours les plus prestigieux du monde.

- Parce que quand bien même je les remporterais facilement, il faut que l'Organisation reste secrète.

- Même si je juge que les diplômes seraient du plus bel effet encadrés dans ma chambre.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire des plats exclusivement composés de légumes quand je m'occupe de la cuisine.

- Même si c'est très bon pour la santé.

- Et que je sois le seul dans l'Organisation à penser ça.

- Je n'ai pas à donner à mes coéquipiers en mission l'illusion que je suis à côté d'eux alors que je me repose quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

- Je dois arrêter de faire de l'humour que je suis le seul à comprendre.

- Quand bien même les autres pourraient faire un effort de réflexion.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire équipe avec Luxord quand nous faisons une partie de bridge, de tarot, ou autre jeu de cartes stratégique.

- Car les autres membres n'aiment pas perdre à chaque fois.

- Surtout quand nous jouons pour de l'argent.

- C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas à accepter la proposition de Luxord d'aller à Las Vegas.

- Parce que l'Organisation est un groupe secret.

- Je ne dois pas non plus obliger les néophytes à résoudre un casse-tête chinois pour avoir une part de St Honoré.

- Quand bien même ce serait bien qu'ils utilisent un peu leur cerveau avant de se goinfrer.

- Je n'ai pas à exiger que tout les membres me disent bonjour quand ils me croisent.

- Parce qu'ils sont tous très occupés et qu'un petit salut leur enlèverait toute l'énergie durement accumulée pendant la nuit.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de l'ironie en parlant de Xemnas ou de Marluxia.

- Parce qu'ils sont l'un et l'autre susceptibles, et pourraient le prendre très mal.

- Je n'ai pas à exiger de Demyx qu'il joue intégralement la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven au sitar.

- En chantant les chœurs du quatrième mouvement en Allemand.

- Même si c'est un morceau de musique magnifique.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de donner à Saix l'illusion que je suis Xemnas pour qu'il range ma chambre à ma place.

- Je n'ai pas à exiger que n'importe quel membre puisse cuisiner un homard à la plancha, avec une sauce à l'oseille et au persil, accompagné d'une once de vin blanc.

- Parce que c'est très délicat, et que tout le monde a mieux à faire.

- Et que Lexaeus ne supporte pas le persil.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter ou de rendre visite aux plus grands auteurs littéraires de notre époque.

- Parce que l'Organisation est un groupe secret.

- Je n'ai pas à forcer qui que ce soit à voler un piano à queue pour l'installer dans le salon du château.

- Quant bien même le piano a un son splendide.

- Et que je ne sais pas en jouer.

- Je ne dois pas donner à Marluxia l'illusion que Larxene est en train de mettre le feu au jardin.

- Même si je trouve très distrayant de le voir s'énerver contre la vraie Larxene quand il la croise plus tard dans le couloir.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de déplacer un rayon entier de la bibliothèque du château dans ma chambre.

- Je ne dois pas enfermer des membres dans mon lexique, puis brûler les pages après.

- Je n'ai pas à obliger qui que ce soit à écrire cette liste à ma place.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette (interminable) liste, en espérant vous avoir diverti quelques instants !<p> 


End file.
